ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Galvan
Galvans are from the planet Galvan Prime. 'Backstory' Galvans (a play on actual grey matter and Greys, the latter a play on galvanization) are an extraterrestrial species of small bipedal frog-like beings. The Galvans originally had no empire to speak of, instead they were being first kept as pets and then employed by other species as industrial technicians, spies, and saboteurs once their intelligence became known. The Galvans were smart enough to keep the best secrets for themselves, eventually amassing enough knowledge to build a powerful empire of their own based on the technology they had kept from the rest of the galaxy. The coldly technocratic inhabitants of Galvan Prime work tirelessly and consume massive resources to keep an ever-tightening grip over their former masters. Being from a tiny world, Galvans are equally tiny, being only five inches tall on average. Their bodies consist of soft and flexible bones, allowing them to squeeze into tight spaces or quickly escape from danger. With the microscopic pads that cover their bodies, Galvans can stick to almost any surface. Their slime makes them equally difficult to grab. Not built for combat, Galvans have to evade and outsmart their enemies, rather than fight them head on. Male Galvans do not have hair, while female Galvans do, female Galvan grow hair on their heads like humans, it is unknown if they grow facial hair. Elderly male Galvans can grow "beards" comprised of thin tendrils. They are raised to be extremely intelligent, and bred to enter complex machines and operate them from the inside. This allows them to understand and operate virtually any machine, even if they've never seen it before. Galvans are easily trampled because of their small size. Galvans are the smartest species in galaxy and the only race that can compete, even rival, with their intellects are the Cerebrocrustaceans. Both male and female Galvans have been seen. *They are very intellectual, being the creators of much of the great technology around the universe, such as the Potis Altiare, the Unitrix, the Omnitrix, the Ultimatrix, the Galvanic Mechamorph and Null Void Guardian species, the Null Void dimension, the Polymorph's anti-gravity projector, Primus, Voliticus Biopsis, the unknown third Omnitrix, the Universal Translator, and they even rebuilt their own homeworld, Galvan Prime, calling it Galvan Mark 2 (Dwayne McDuffie confirmed all of this, plus that technology is like a playtoy to Galvans). *They have slimy skin, letting them evade capture and scale walls. *Sharp teeth. *They also have an immense lifespan of thousands of years, revealed by Azmuth (who is already seems very old) when he says he expects to "only" live another three thousand years. 'Weaknesses' Being small sized, Galvans do not match physically with most species. Instead, they use their great intelligence to outsmart their opponents. Ancient Galvan The Ancient Galvan are Azmuth's ancestors. They created the Potis Altiare. They are also the ones who plan on sending it to Earth and hide it when the artifact became too dangerous even if humans did find it they would be too primitive to use it. 'Notable Galvans' *Grey Matter - The Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Galvan *Azmuth - The creator of the Omnitrix, Ultimatrix and Unitrix *Albedo - Azmuth's former assistant and creator of his own Omnitrix. (Trapped in Ben's human form) *Diamond Matter - 1/2 Galvan 1/2 Petrosapien *Galvan Plumber - One of the teachers at the Plumber academy, appeared in Revenge of the Swarm, he is the first Galvan Plumber shown. *The Ancient Galvan - an ancient group of Galvans and inventers of the Potis Altiare. Also Azmuth's ancestors. *Azmuth's Galvan assistants 'Trivia' *The primitive Galvans used to worship technology as gods, such as the one that Azmuth's Bio Suit is based on. *Since the eyes of the Galvans are so big, there is very little space in their head for a brain (less than an inch or so), which is ironic. As Brainstorm, Ben actually referenced this with a "hand" gesture in an argument with Azmuth. *Dwayne McDuffie revealed that Galvans live for thousands of years. This was verified in Perplexahedron (Episode) when Azmuth, a Galvan of considerable age, said that he plans to live for about 3,000 more years. *Galvan intellect is apparently highly revered as even the Highbreed Supreme refered to Galvans as "slightly more advanced pond scum". *Galvans are also very loyal to keeping their top research and technology secret as they also would rather die than just give it up unless there is a good reason for it like the need for the Potis Altiare to help Ben defeat Evil Way Big. This was stated by Azmuth in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction. *In Ben 10 Alien Force Storybooks, Galvan is mispelled 'Galvin'. *Albedo was orginally a Galvan. 'Gallery' See: Galvan/Gallery Category:Alien species Category:Sapient Beings Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Alien Species Category:High Intelligence Aliens Category:One-Time Villains Category:Tiny Aliens